This invention relates generally to the field of control circuitry for appliances and more particularly to an electronic dryer control circuit for sensing the dryness of fabrics.
In the field of electronic dry controls for a fabric drying appliance a pair of spaced-apart electrodes have been utilized for sensing the electrical conductivity of fabrics in the fabric tumbling container. A number of control circuits have been shown for determining fabric dryness through sensing circuits which include resistance-capacitance timing circuits in conjunction with the spaced-apart electrodes and which are operable for terminating the drying operation at a preselected dryness condition.
While a resistance-capacitance timing circuit as used with spaced-apart dryer electrodes has been successfully used in the appliance industry for sensing fabric dryness, the availability of microcontrollers facilitates the elimination of the prior art resistance-capacitance circuitry and the use of simplified circuitry directly coupled to the dryer electrodes for providing an input signal to a microcontroller indicative of the dryness condition of the fabrics.